Hetalia World Powers!
by oOSuperAnimeFreakOo
Summary: This is the story of ALL the hilariously-stereotypical,personified countries of the world as they live through strange moments in world history!*Educational,irreverently silly,sometimes touching,and quite probably very offensive to certan people!*
1. Episode 1

A/N: Hello! I will update this story whenever i get ideas. So enjoy! I apologise for spelling errors, and i do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series. Please see my other story if you have the chance! "The shiney letter"! END OF ANOUNCEMENTS!

Notes before I begin...

" [ ... ] " is when either the woman narrator voice giveing information/explaining something, or the words that come on the side to explain things!

" = ... = " indicates when the characters come up and intro the next mini story begining!

"To be continued" Is said by the childrens voices that usually end it!

* * *

><p>= Japan came up from behind the logo. "HETALIA!", he shouted in a squeeky voice, then went back behind it. =<p>

Japan was on his way to Americas house. He was invited for Thanks giveing.

"Ah, I never celibrate thanks giveing in my own country. Allways here. But there was kinrou-kansha-no-hi yesterday."

[ On November 23rd every year, the Japanese have a national holiday called "kinrou-kansha-no-hi", which is generally translated as "Labor Thanksgiving Day."However, this day is more akin to Labor Day than Thanksgiving.]

He knocked on the door and it was America who answered. "YO! You made it dude! Did you bring anything?"

Japan nodded. " Hai. I brought some rice balls, sushi, and pumkin pie I saw in the shop on my way here. I heard most thanksgiveings have them. And some whiped cream."

America grabbed the pie, drooling, and led Japan inside. "I would have brought a Turkey, but I couldent fit it inside my oven..."

"Its cool, Canada brought a turkey! So did Lithuania. But we didnt have any pumpkin pie- only apple, peach, cinimon,scone, cherry...- so good thing you brought some!"

They walked into the dineingroom to see many other countires there, talking and geting along.

The other countries-exept America and Canada- did not celibrate thanksgiveing in their own homes.

But, even if they dont do it at their house, evey year they get invited here and they come to party. Its like a world meeting with lots of food.

Everyone brought something- Italy and Germany worked together and brought some "Maultaschen", China brought "Pomelo salad", and Canadas "Poutine" (and the turkey).

[ Maultaschen is pasta stuffed with spinach and a minced meat, and looks like ravioli. Its a German main dish!Poutine to canada is like haburgers to america! Too lazy to explain so... go google it!]

"This many people didnt come to my thinksgiveing..." Canada muttered. "Who are you?" "Im Canada... Your Owner!" "Oh."

[Canada has a Thanksgiving day on the second Monday of October. Since it caps the weekend, it is usually considered a three-day affair.]

"OK! EVERYONES HERE! LETS EAT!" America yelled.

"Didnt you have a speach to say, you twit?" Britian glared.

"Huh? ... oh yah! EVERYONE! Before we eat, I have a speach. Ready?" He took a deep breath and took out a piece of paper.

" Thanksgiveing is an EPIC celibration! It is not as Awesome as Christmas, but it is still cool yo!"

Everyone swetdroped.

" Ahem, anyway, Every thanksgiveing is so epic. I get to eat untill I want to puke! And thats alot of food! Its the bomb seeing everyone gethered together into one spot, as a celibration and not work. So, i say to every single one of you... Thank you for coming, and,With a lot of dignety..."

Everyone leaned forward in curiocity.

"LETS EAT NOWW!" He yelled, grabing food and putting it on his plate.

After the food was gone, America patted his belly. "DUDE! I should make the Turky the new national bird!"

No one replyed.

[Before, Benjamin Franklin actually wanted the turkey to be the national bird of the United States.]

It was time for disert. Many pies were on the menu, Britains Scones , Frances many-supplied "Mocha Pots de Crème's", Russias "Paskha" with Vodka, Germany's "Baumkuchen", China's "Nian Gao" -a cake-, and many others.

America smiled widely went strait for the pumpkin pie. "I CALL THIS ONE!" He yelled. Italy shook his head. "Ve~ i wanted some!" He whined.

"Ok then, we will split it in half!" America said, his smile going down slightly, but still there.

"Um... i would like some too, eh." Canada said.

"Ok then, We will split it into a piece sign!" America said, his smile now a strait line.

"Kol-d I have some too? I never tried that kind before. " Russia said.

"FINE! WE WILL CUT IT INTO A "X"!" America yelled, frowning. China, England, France, Sealand and Germany planed to have some too, but they desided not to ask.

After America cut the pie and handed it out, he got the whiped cream and began spraying it in a swrley shape on his slice.

-ssssssssss

He was still spraying it onto the pie.

-ssssssssss

Still.

-ssssssssss

The whole piece was covered.

-sssssssssssssssssssssss

"America-san, dont you think thats enough?"

-sssssssssssssssssssss

"No dude, i like LOTS of it!"

- pfffff!-

"Ah man! Out of whiped cream!" America said, shakeing the can. You couldent even see his slice anymore.

"...I should have bought more." Japan sighed. _I will bring more next year._

= America came up from behind the logo. "HETALIA!", he shouted in a squeeky voice, then went back behind it. =

one day america was walking.

"man, im hungry! Im in the mood for some burgers."

just then, he looked down and saw a wrapped burger at his feet.

"Yo, did anyone loose a burger?" He looked around and there was no one there.

"...It is on the floor, but its wrapped! it looks ok to me! AHAHAHAHA! Finders keepers!"

He reached down to grab it, but right before it was in his hands it moved forward.

"HEY! How'd you do that, burger?" He took a step closer.

"Ok, now stay still..." He bent down to grab it again, and the burger scooted back.

"Hey! BURGER! DONT RUN!" The burger had begun moveing and he chaced it.

He chaced the burger through the streets, houses, rooftops, and swiming pools.

He was running for hours, and many people gave him strange looks.

Eventualy, he chaced the burger to a high cliff by the rageing sea.

"It ends here, Burger..." He said with a evil look in his eye. "just come to me and let me eat you...!"

The burger scooted closer to the cliff.

"Oh, you want me to come to you? Ok! HAHAHA!"

America walked up to the burger that was leaning half way off the edge.

"W-wait...no... you dont have to do anythning crazy, ok dude? Take a chill pill and think it over."

The burger was still staying there. A little butterfly flew by it.

"This is my chance!" he thought," while he is destracted!"

America then lundged to grab it. "AHAHAHA! I GOT YOU NOW!"

The burger jumped off to get away.

"BBUURRRGGERRRR NOOO!" He cried, reaching after it.

"I'LL SAVE YOU! IM THE HEROOOO!"

He grabbed it in time before it fell too far and began laughing. "AHAHAHA! now I can eat you!"

He took a happy bite, and then his face pailed.

It was desgusting! What kind of burger was this anyway? He checked the wrapper and saw Britain's flag on it.

(Burger wrapper- MAGICLY CURSED SCONE BURGER! RUN AFTER IT TO LOOSE WEIGHT AND EAT IT SO YOU DONT GET FAT LIKE THOSE AMERICAS!)

"GWUGH. I feel sick, yo..." America said, tossing it over the cliff.

= Britain came up from behind the logo. "HETALIA!", he shouted in a squeeky voice, then went back behind it. =

Britain sneezed loudly and wiped his nose. He was siping hot tea outside on a bench. "Hmm... someone must be talking about me!" He smiled thinking of women reading the book, "How to woo a Brit" and fan-screaming over him. France poped up behind the bench behind him. "Ohonhonhonhon~! Mabie it was a old man confessing his love to a vodo doll of you? Mabie right now he is hugging it, MOOCH~ , Kissing it, and touching its-" England threw the steaming tea in Frances face. "YOUR SICK! YOU WINE-DRINKING TOOL!" He yelled, standing up and glareing at him roll on the floor in pain. " AHHHHH! pourquoi as-tu fait ça? OWOWOWOWOW!"

[FIN]

There is a black screen and words pop-up in white letters.

Then childrens voices called, "TO BE CONTINED...MABIEEE...!"


	2. Episode 2

A/N: Hola! Looks like I made another episode in time for christmas, eh? Somehow holidays get me moveing faster. There have been quite a few of these made allready. but this one, this one here, will hopefully give you the FEEL of them right in front of you! I have more funny bits and stories in my head ready for another episode, but I just havent typed them out yet. So, untill then, hasta la pasta! And have a great Christmas!

Notes before I begin...

" [ ... ] " is when either the woman narrator voice giveing information/explaining something, or the words that come on the side to explain things!

" = ... = " indicates when the characters come up and intro the next mini story begining!

"To be continued" Is said by the childrens voices that usually end it!

* * *

><p>= Everyone came up from behind the logo. "HETALIA!", They all shouted together, in a squeeky union, then went back behind it. =<p>

[It is christmas time once again, and the countries desided to get together and put on a show for all countries around the world. Can you guess who is singing by what is said? have a... merry cristmas! woo. yah. *claps* gooo holidays.]

Ve~ On the first day of Christmas, my many girlfriends gave to me~

PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On the second -cough- day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Two- erm- cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On the third day of Christmas, my true love-san gave to me,

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On the FORTH day of Christmas, the hot chick gave to THE HERO!

Four flighter jets!

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On da fifth day of Christmas, my loyal baltics gave to me,

Fiiiiivvvveeee golden PIPES~! ^J^

Four flighter jets!

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to the awesome ME!

Six AWESOME guns!

Fiiiiivvvveeee golden PIPES~! ^J^

Four flighter jets!

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to mwa~

Seven~ *beepy beeps*

Six AWESOME guns!

Fiiiiivvvveeee golden PIPES~! ^J^

Four flighter jets!

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

(soft voice) On the eigth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Eight... Maple trees...(?)

Seven~ *beepy beeps*

Six AWESOME guns!

Fiiiiivvvveeee golden PIPES~! ^J^

Four flighter jets!

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On the noveno day of Christmas, my CORAZON gave to me,

Nueve red tomatos!

Eight... Maple trees...seriously?

Seven~ *beepy beeps*

Six AWESOME guns!

Fiiiiivvvveeee golden PIPES~! ^J^

Four flighter jets!

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On... the Tenth day of ...Christmas, my best... friend gave... to me,

Ten... new kittens... zzz

Nueve red tomatos!

Eight... Maple trees...(?)

Seven~ *beepy beeps*

Six AWESOME guns!

Fiiiiivvvveeee golden PIPES~! ^J^

Four flighter jets!

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie.

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Eleven eye-brow tweesers?

Ten...zzz ... new kittens... zzz

Nueve red tomatos!

Eight... Maple trees...(?)

Seven~ *beepy beeps*

Six AWESOME guns!

Fiiiiivvvveeee golden PIPES~! ^J^

Four flighter jets! (and a captin america costume!)

Three Sony Cameras. (America-san, you shouldent start changeing when we are singing...)

Two cups of coffie. (Hey! watch it!)

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, aru,

Twelve pandas danceing!

Eleven MINTCRACKING eye-brow tweesers?

Ten... new kittens... zzz

Nueve red tomatos!

Eight... Maple trees~~~!

Seven~ *beepy beeps*

Six AWESOME guns!

Fiiiiivvvveeee golden PIPES~! ^J^ *spins with them*

Four flighter jets! *runs around sayimg "im the hero"*

Three Sony Cameras.

Two cups of coffie... *sighs and crosses arms*

And some PASTAAAAA with a White FLAG~!

"Ve~ that was fun, right Germany?"

"... ja. as long as I get my coffie."

" I got some pictures of all of us singing. I can sell them to the viewers for some profit...they will sell good since its the christmas season!"

" HEY YOU GUYS! The hero says have a SUPER CHRISTMASSSSS YO!"

"That was really fun. I hope I kol-d get something other than PIPES next year, though. I like vodka, get me that, da?"

"KESESESESE! The Awesome me here makes this song awesome!"

"Ohonhonhon~ would you all like me to share my *Beepy Beeps* with you?"

("NO THANK YOU")

"Well, i can make myself some home-made maple syrup now, eh!"

"My tomatos will be good amo on enemines, since my moostache failed me last time...!"

" zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz "

"Who in the BLODDY HELL got me EYEBROW TWEASERS?"

"panda! panda! panda, aru!"

"WE ALL WISH YOU A MARRY CHRISTMAS!"

[FIN]

There is a black screen and words pop-up in white letters.

Then the childrens voices calles, "TO BE CONTINUED...MABIEEE...!"


End file.
